Fortune's Chosen
by PensiveProsperity
Summary: Pairings: Minato/Haru(Fem!Harry)/Kakashi-Shikaku/Naru(Fem!Naruto)/Inoichi-Hinata/Sasuke-Ino/Asuma. Both Harry and Naruto are getting a new chance without the burden's they held in their previous lives. Full Summary inside. Het/Yaoi/mildYuri You have been warned read at your own risk
1. Beginning Anew

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: This is Het/Yaoi/Yuri and rated MA

Pairing: Minato/Haru(Harry)/Kakashi-Shikaku/Naru(Naruto)/Inoichi- Hinata/Sasuke- Ino/Asuma

Bashing: Rin, Sakura and Danzo

Genre: Time-travel and Angst/Romance

Summary: Minato surviving the Kyuubi sealing blamed Naruto for his mother's death and left him to grow up as he did in cannon. Naruto hiding his intelligence realized he needed to act the fool so that he could hide in plain sight. After years of being alone Minato starts to fall for his former student Rin though he doesn't realize that she is working for Danzo and is intentionally seducing him to gain more power for her true master. After his marriage Minato starts to regret not being in his son's life and try's to mend fences but his new wife and her protégé Sakura stand in his way fearing that having a jinchuriki on Minato's side would make him even more powerful. Finding devious ways in which to blame Naruto for crimes he did not commit, they manage to use the council to imprison him.

Naruto dies in his cell poisoned by Sakura when it looks like Minato would finally be able to free him. As Naruto dies so does Harry in his own world after defeating Voldemort he was killed by his so called friends. A higher being seeing that both individuals never truly lived and had horrible lives decides to give them a second chance.

* * *

Chapter One

The Goddess Fortuna has looked after her favorites for thousands of years giving luck and fortune when she saw fit, but now her bitch of a sister, the Goddess Fate, has destroyed the lives of two of her favorites beyond repair. That was okay though because she had plan. Calling in favors from Old Man Time and Dreary Death, Fortuna was going to give her favorites the tools they needed to defeat Fate once and for all.

The very minute her two avatars died she pulled their souls into the Hall of Dimensions. She had to act fast if she wanted Fate completely unaware of what she was doing. Hopefully she would continue playing with Harry's world for years to come and ignore Naruto's for a while longer seeing as how Kami was very angry at her at the moment.

When both boys were in front of her she was happy to realize her job just got so much easier when she compared their souls. Naruto and Harry were amazingly enough a part of the same soul but different worlds. How she never realized that to begin with she'll never know.

Both boys looked around with a look of confusion on their faces. Naruto and Harry stared at each other each one feeling a sense of familiarity. As if they had known each other all their lives. It was a feeling of completion almost as if they were one. Naruto looked at the slim black haired male in front of him shocked because he was pretty sure he was alone in his cell, now he was here with what looked like a foreigner in a hallway with way too many doors.

Harry too was stunned. He had just been betrayed by the very people he had saved. His so called friends had sent him through the veil just like Sirius had a few years before him. Instead of what he imagined death to be he was standing in front of some blonde kid that he felt a weird kind of kinship to and standing in a hallway that seriously had too many doors.

The boys continued to stare at each other feeling confused and a little bit irritated.

"Hem Hem"

The boys turned as one to see a beautiful woman with curly white hair flowing to her waist, a goddess like face with a porn star body and amazing silver eyes looking at them with a gentle smile and an understanding look in her beautiful eyes.

"I'm Lady Luck, the Goddess Fortuna and I have been looking out for both of you since your souls were first born and I have watched as every time I gave each of you a good turn on my Wheel, Fate has soured it. I have brought you both here into the Hall of Dimensions to give you both a second chance at the life you were supposed to live." She said as she turned to look directly at Harry

"Harry Potter you were supposed to be raised by your Godfather and his lover Remus. You would have been taught the proper ways of a pureblood and would have been prepared to take your rightful place in the Wizarding World as Lord Potter and Heir apparent to the Black Legacy. You would have seen the traitors around you for exactly who they were and never would you have trusted Dumbledore." She then turned to Naruto, leaving a slightly shock Harry to ponder her words.

"Naruto had Fate let things play out as they were supposed to you would have been raised by a loving father and on your way to becoming a legendary ninja that the whole of the Elemental Nations would have talked about a thousand years into the future. You would have found your soul mates and lived a life that many would envy. Instead you were killed by the very girl that you once professed to love." Naruto's eyes widen at that revelation. '_Sakura? It was Sakura that killed me?' _

"Yes Naruto it was Sakura that murdered you." Lady Luck stated as she read his mind.

"Wha…? How?" Naruto asked a little startled that she had read his mind.

"She poisoned you Naru-chan, your father Minato was finally able to prove that you were innocent of the crimes that had sent you to prison but that would disrupt certain plans that had been put into place to keep the Hokage weak. You were a Jinchuuriki with the strongest Bijuu inside of you. If you were to side with your father the balance of power in Konoha would have shifted to your father's favor. So Danzo a council member with considerable power ordered his daughter to have you killed. His daughter just happens to be Namikaze Rin formerly Nohara Rin and she ironically enough is Sakura's master." Fortuna snorted, she had really hated that pink haired banshee.

Harry shook his head; it seemed as if the blonde kid had a life just as fucked up as he had. Harry chuckled slightly in his head, '_What a bitch Fate is!'_ he turned slightly angry at the thought of some self-important goddess playing with their lives.

Harry step forward and said, "So what is this about a second chance? What does it entail exactly and are there any strings attached." hoping to get the ball rolling. He would think about everything else later but for now he had a feeling that time was against them right now.

The Goddess stared at him for a moment and then said, "For you young Harry it will be a little bit more difficult due to the fact that instead of going back to your world you will be entering Naruto's. You see Fate is currently focusing on your world and is also banished from Naruto's as Kami herself the most powerful Goddess of the Elemental Nations has banished her from her realm and since Kami is a piece of The God ruler of all, Fate has to listen to her. So you see I can't send you back because Fate would fuck you over again." She sighed

"What I can do" she continued, "Is send you to a new world where you would find love and peace and a life to live fully. As for Naruto I can't fix what Fate has already wrought for you as Uzumaki Naruto because it was what got her banished from your world originally. However at two years of age you had died Naru-chan from a mob attack and it is there where I can start. You see with Uzumaki Naruto dead you can begin anew with a new identity, a new life, if both of you accept." She stated

Harry once again looked at Naruto as Naruto looked at him. They studied each other for a moment and saw the same thing in each other's eyes. A longing for something neither had but wanted desperately. To know love, to be cherished and to know what having a family felt like and with none of the notoriety that seemed to follow both of them around like a dark cloud blocking out their happiness. A moment passed that felt like an eternity before they nodded their heads together and turned back to the beautiful goddess that was going to give them a second chance.

"Yes we accept." Both young men stated with determination and fire burning brightly in their eyes.

The minute they gave confirmation a loud bang filled the room startling the three occupants. As the three turned to the source of noise, Harry was the first to see two men. One was dressed in black emo garb with rips and tears showing a rocker like image. Harry could not see the man's face though for a hood covered his head and what looked living shadows surrounding his face making it impossible to see the man's visage. The other man was dressed in light brown Wizarding robes with golden laurel leaves embroider along the edges. The man was constantly shifting from young boy to man and then to old man in a never ending stream. His face too was covered but instead of shadows it was covered by a muted light.

"Damn it Death, Time! Must you scare me like that?" Fortuna snarled obviously disgruntled

"Why of course Lady Fortune, now enough chatting we need to get this over with or we will get caught if we don't hurry." An old man Time said bracingly "Have you told them of the changes yet Lucky Lady?" a young boy Time asked somewhat impatiently

"No, not as yet, I haven't had the time, Time!" She snapped a little angry at the rush. She wanted to spend a little more time in the presence of the two that she considered her children.

"I'll tell them or we will never get anywhere." A long suffering sigh was heard from the mass of moving shadows.

"You two," Death snapped at the two mortals in front of him, "Here's the deal, you both know of Yin and Yang right?" the boys nodded in answer, "Good! Well souls are recycled over and over again. Every time a soul is recycled it is cleansed and since souls do not have gender, the soul moves from yin to yang. What this means for you two is that since you're starting new lives in new bodies to keep your souls in balance without cleansing them, so that you won't lose your memories, the bodies that we create for you will be yin because your yang soul cycle has ended with your deaths. What all of this means is that in your new lives you two will be of the female persuasion." Death was about to continue when Naruto and Harry gave a loud outburst.

"A GIRL?"

"NO!"

"I DON'T want to be a GIRL!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

This went on for a few more moments before Fortuna stepped in and said, "I don't know why you two are fighting this, since both of you were more attracted to guys then you were to girls and both of you had crushes on your teachers. At least this way you will get to be with your true preference and have children of your own all without being shunned." She said calmly as if they hadn't been yelling earlier.

"Wha…How…Huh?...Gah!" They both stuttered out a little frustrated at the end. How did she know that! It was one of their deepest darkest secrets. For Harry he had the horrifying feeling of crushing on his evil potions Professor Snape, who hated him. For Naruto it was no different as he had, had a crush on Kakashi who didn't like him either because he like Minato also blamed him for Kushina's death or would always ignore him to favor Sasuke.

While the two stunned boys where thinking it through Lady Fortune began to prepare the two bodies of Identical twin girls that had at the age of two had been murdered by their mother, smothered in their sleep. The two girls no longer inhabited their bodies so the Goddess of Luck snagged them before the bodies could fully shut down. With a little bit of her blood to give new life and luck into the bodies plus a few added changes so that the bodies could handle Chakra and two elemental affinities a piece. For young Naruto he would keep his wind and water with the eventual ability to make ice. As for Harry he would have lighting and water. Though Harry will not have the ability to make a third element he would be one of the rare humans born with an element that compliments the other. With Water being weak to Lighting but making Lighting stronger if worked together. She also gave the bodies a Kekkai Genkai of sorts. Every soul has an animal that compliments it so she just gave them the ability to turn into their soul animal. Like the Wizards animagus.

It seemed like her boys or should she say girls where calming down so she took the invisibility off the twins and brought them into the boys line of sight. They stopped and stared at the two little girls that looked like they were sleep walking.

"Are those our new bodies?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"Why couldn't they be boys again?" Naruto question suspiciously

"Because even though your souls aren't going through the cleansing they already know that it is time for the Yang to end and Yin to begin. If we put you in Yang bodies with a Yin soul it will cause imbalance and eventual insanity to you." Death said with a bored sigh.

"Okay so why do they look like Lady Luck's Mini ME's?" Asked Harry and Naruto in unison and it was true. The little girls had waist length snow white hair. Only one of the girls had curly hair like the goddess and the other had slightly wavy hair that flared around her head like a halo. Both of the girls had milky white skin that geishas would kill for and beautiful faces that were truly reminiscent of the goddess before them.

"Because I had to use my blood to keep their bodies functioning long enough for your souls to inhabit them and because I'm a goddess my blood changed their DNA and made them into replicas of me. So it will be like you are my daughters." The Goddess of luck said with a pleased smile.

"Alright already let's get this show on the road." Death said as he grabbed the hand of the girl with curly hair that was closest to him, he then held his hand out to Naruto to grab onto, "Grab my hand and I will place you into the body." He said gruffly

"Not Naruto, Harry's soul belongs to that body." The Goddess said quickly

"Fine then, Harry!" Death said impatiently as he moved his hand towards the black haired youth.

Harry stared at the hand for a long moment before sighing and giving in. He really wanted a new start so he reached for the hand before him, "Fine" He said as touched cold hand of death. He felt for a second as if he was being side-along Apparate. It felt like getting sucked inside a tube and in the next instant he was shorter and he was staring up at everyone else.

"Weird. Really weird." He said faintly

"Alright then, Next!" Death said in a loud voice as he held out his hand towards Naruto. Naruto was a little scared but he too wanted another chance where he wouldn't have a stigma following him around since birth. '_This time would be different' _He thought as he too grabbed the cold hand of death and felt like he was getting squashed inside of a small tube.

"Okay you two are you alright?" Lady Luck asked

The little girls looked at each other and noticed that the other one had the same eyes that they originally had. Harry's eyes were still the same green that had emerald's weeping in envy. The only true difference was that his eyes now held a ring of silver, enhancing his eyes even more. Naruto as well still had his sapphire blue eyes although he too had a ring of silver surrounding them. Finally both girls looked up at the God's and Goddess and answer in unison, "Yes Mam!" Their cute little girl voices just made the Goddess want to hug them tight. "Alrighty then first things first Harry did you brain assimilate the information and language of your new world?"

"Hai"

"Good then the only things left are new names because boy names just don't fit with your cute new appearance and to tell you about your abilities." She said

"New names?" Naruto questioned

"New abilities?" asked Harry

"Yes, Naruto in your former life you had the elemental affinities for water and wind with Ice being your third if you mastered the first two. So I gave them to your new body as well. As for Harry you only have two affinities lighting and water but water will make lighting stronger. Also from Harry's world I gave you both an animagus ability that will turn into a Kekkai Genkai that can be passed on to your children. Just meditate and you will meet your animal form. It will be a lot easier for you two then it would be for wizards. Now I'm your patron Goddess so you two have been blessed with luck but be warned with good luck, bad luck can follow. They both go hand in hand like yin and yang." She warned them with an apologetic look on her face.

"Now for names, I was thinking Haru for Harry. It's close enough to your old name as not to be confusing and is feminine enough to be a girl's name. Naruto should just shorten his to Naru as well. Again it's close to your old name and both names together go good for twins." She said rushing on not even given them time to think because their time together was drawing to close.

"As for last names how bout Yukimura since you both have snow white hair like me and you live in a village."

The little girls looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and saying, "Hai"

"Okay so I'm going to drop you off at one of the village orphanages with a note from your suppose grandmother saying she was too old to take care of you and that your parents died during the Kyuubi attack two years previously. Also it will have all your confirmation papers and such explaining your back ground. Your mother was a civilian refugee from Kiri and your father was a ninja with a civilian background. Now there is an inheritance for you both but it is only a house on the outskirts of the village with a large amount of land surrounding it so you two can train. However you won't be able to live there until you start the ninja academy when you're six." She said really fast

Before the Two could even process what she said properly she had them in her arms and warmness they had never felt spread through them and suddenly they were in Konoha in front of a large building that had seen better days.

"Okay one last thing" the goddess said as she put them down and pulled out two necklaces. The necklaces were but simple black leather but the pendant on both of them looked like an old roman coin but instead of a face on its front it had the image of a wheel. "These necklaces claim you both as mine and will keep you blind to Fate as long as you wear them. Never take them off for only you can take them off once you put them on." She said as she handed them to the girls and watched as they put them on. A small glow of light said that they were fastened properly. She then gave them their papers and their imaginary grandmother's letter. Finally she said, "Well this is it, go on in and start your new lives and hopefully you will live this life happily." She gave one last smile before she vanished as if she was never there.

The little girls both sighed and then straightened their shoulders before heading for the door of the orphanage. It was only the beginning but they already felt a great deal of relief with certain burdens being lifted from them forever. No more Kyuubi for Naru and No more fame and expectation for Haru. It was a new life, a new day and new path.

* * *

**It's a little different but I hope you all like it. It has been on my mind for while now. If you have any questions and or advice please review. At least let me know if you want me to continue this story. Pairings are already decided but their will be polls in the future that will give me some insight on where to take this story so keep a look out for them. Also fans of my other stories don't worry I will update them all eventually unfortunately my mind just isn't focused on them at the moment. Keep a look out though you never know when the muse hits me! **

**Please review on your way out -_-**


	2. Devious Plans

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: This is Het/Yaoi/Yuri and rated MA

Pairing: Minato/Haru(Harry)/Kakashi-Shikaku/Naru(Naruto)/Inoichi- Hinata/Sasuke- Ino/Asuma

Bashing: Rin, Sakura and Danzo

Genre: Time-travel and Angst/Romance

* * *

_Last Time_

_The little girls both sighed and then straightened their shoulders before heading for the door of the orphanage. It was only the beginning but they already felt a great deal of relief with certain burdens being lifted from them forever. No more Kyuubi for Naru and No more fame and expectation for Haru. It was a new life, a new day and new path._

**Chapter Two: Devious Plans**

The two little girls, who had arrived at the orphanage out of the blue one day during the week that the Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto had been crucified in a back ally after being brutally beaten, were sitting at a small table practicing their Kanji and Kana. The caretaker of the orphanage Tachibana Hana, an older lady who had lost the last of her family to the Kyuubi attack four years previously, was very fond of the twin girls Yukimura Haru and Yukimura Naru. She could already tell at four years of age the young girls were geniuses but she was very worried as they were very unsocial. In fact they were so unsocial that they barely even spoke unless asked a direct question. Rarely did they play any children's games or even laugh, both girls instead had a tendency to help the caretaker take care of the younger children, cleaning the orphanage, and even going so far as to cook.

Yes it was safe to say that Old Lady Hana was very worried that the little angels of the Senju Orphanage would never make friends. The Yukimura sisters were indeed angels to the older people who took care of them. They were so beautiful with their white hair that looked like freshly fallen snow and cherub faces that showed the beginnings of breath taking beauty. Little Naru could, when not being unsocial, a ray of sunshine. Naru just by smiling or laughing could make everyone in the immediate area laugh and smile with her. With little Haru even being in her presence calmed the most volatile of tempers. Haru was a great help when the younger or the older children threw tantrums.

Tachibana Hana though just wished that her two favorite would make friends with some of the other children. She would catch the two girls when they thought no one was looking giving off sad looks that were so filled with sorrow that it broke her heart. She thought that if they had more friends or people to care about it may elevate some of the sadness that weighed heavily on their too small shoulders. She gave them one last look as they sat oblivious to her still working on their writing, before leaving to see to the rest of her charges.

As she left she failed to see the twin girls staring at her. Naru and Haru waited until Tachibana-san was out of sight and out of hearing range before they put their heads together to plan what they would do in the future.

**Haru P.O.V**

It had been two years since fortune had favored her with a second chance and a long two years it has been just trying to deal with her former friend's betrayal, becoming a girl and meeting somebody that literally became her sole reason for enjoying life. Naru was truly her sister as if they had been born together from the start. When Lady Luck had gifted her with the ability to speak, write and know the history of Naru-Chan's world, she had also gifted Haru with Naru's memories. Naru's former life as Uzumaki Naruto had been hell on earth. How she survived what she did with sanity intact, Haru had no idea. It was from Naru's memories that Haru had sworn to herself to always protect her sister no matter what even if meant destroying this village.

Haru would be damn if she would let the ones who hurt her sister before do it again this time. Sakura Haruno and Rin Nohara were going down as well as Nakamura Jin the owner of the Konoha Kunai a weapon's and clothing shop that catered to Konoha ninja. That vile man had been one of the main people who had made Naruto's life a living nightmare. He sold unfit weaponry to Naruto along with that ghastly bright orange jumpsuit that screamed "Kill me now". He was also the one who gathered the mobs during the Kyuubi Festival and would continually trash Naruto's apartment. Haru had major plans for him most definitely.

She was also going to make sure both Naru and herself made the right kind of friends. From Naru's memories she pretty much knew who to stay away from and who would be valuable and trust worthy allies. Haruno Sakura, Oonishi Ami, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba were some of the ones to avoid when her and Naru went to the academy. On the other hand Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino (If she could knock the fan girl out of her she would be a good friend to have), Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, and Aburame Shino would make good friends to have. She wasn't too sure about Hyuuga Neji even if Naruto knocked the fate right out of him and Choji would follow whatever Shikamaru went. Tenten too would be a good friend but then again Naru didn't have a lot of memories of her to judge accurately.

Haru knew she would have to drag Naru along with her on her quest for trustworthy friends because as smart as Naruto was when not hiding his intelligence he was completely blind to what was around him. How Naruto missed Hinata's crush was completely beyond Haru not to mention Naru could have definitely been really good friends with Shino. Shino in his own way had put himself into Naruto's path more than once but Naruto had been to oblivious to notice. Then there was Shikamaru, with a little effort and being slightly more calm Naruto would have been really good friends with the Nara long before the Chunin exams and the Sasuke Retrieval. Haru was planning having these future 'friends' become as loyal to her and her sister as they had been at the end of Naruto's life. Never would she let the mistake of not choosing her friends wisely in her past life affect her or her sister in this one.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry had finally defeated Voldemort when he was stunned from behind and knock unconscious. When he came too he was in front of the veil that had claimed his godfather's life. His hands were bound and could not move. He started when heard a familiar voice, a voice that belonged to a dead person. He turned his head as much as could to see Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore with their wands out and pointing right at him._

"_I'm sorry my boy but you are far too strong to be allowed to live. So we must for the greater good send you through the veil before you become the next dark lord." Dumbledore was saying but the words weren't registering in Harry's brain._

"_Your alive? But how?" Harry stuttered _

"_It was all faked my dear boy so that you would feel more determined to defeat the one responsible for you mentor's death. Now that Voldemort is truly defeated I will make my miraculous return to the living sadly too late to save you as you died defeating the man who killed your parents" Dumbledore said in a fake sorrowful tone._

_All Harry could think was that this man was insane and how could he have ever trusted somebody that was such a manipulating bastard. Hell even his best friends had betrayed him as he looked at Ron who had a triumphed smirk reminiscent of Malfoy's and Hermione who wore a sad expression but a resigned look in her brown eyes. _

_He asked "Why?"_

"_Why?" Ron said, "Because I hate you. You "Famous Harry Potter" who gets whatever he wants. You have everything I want Fame, Fortune, and now Glory when everyone hears how you killed Voldemort but that's okay because with you dead I will get the fame for helping you destroy the dark wanker and I will get your fortune too due to a will Dumbledore had you sign a few years ago. Everything goes to me and Hermione." Ron boasted with a twisted look of victory upon his face._

_Hermione looked at Ron disgusted then looked at Harry again. "I'm sorry Harry but you truly have everything that could make you the next Dark Lord. You are very powerful and your need for vengeance in scary not only that I know your sadistic side and I cannot safely say that one day you will not turn on us. Better safe than sorry." Hermione said softly looking at the floor with tears in her eyes._

_Dumbledore stepped forward and said "Well this is the end my dear boy may the gods have mercy on your soul. Ron if you will after all I'm the Lord of the Light I can't very well go around killing people." He said benignly _

"_With pleasure, Headmaster." Ron purred as he pushed Harry roughly into the veil. The last thing Harry heard was "Goodbye Potter"_

_**Flashback End**_

Haru shook herself to get rid of the memory that had briefly surfaced and returned her attention to Naru who was still thinking about the plan. Haru and Naru decided to go after Nohara Rin first. If they could somehow kill her or expose her before she got her hooks into the Hokage then the only thing they would have to worry about is Danzo and the Akatsuki who had just started their campaign for the bijuu's when Naruto had been imprisoned.

Lucky for them one of the Genin teams that had a mission to babysit the orphanage while the regular worker's took a break was close to Nohara Rin. Haru suspected they were some of Rin's personal recruit's into Root so she made sure to memorize their faces. The girl genin on the team was loudly talking about how her training would be put on hold since Rin-sensei would be on a month long mission. It was a perfect time to stake out and search Nohara's apartment to find any information and if not poison her shampoo and conditioner and lotion with a slow acting non detectable poison Haru had made and remembered from her old world.

Not that they were expecting much since no self-respecting ninja would keep evidence against them around but hopefully the poison would last long enough to kill her and if not at least make her seriously ill.

Haru watched Naru go through the floor plans of Nohara's apartment building that they had nicked a few days ago when they had managed to sneak out of the orphanages. They were really lucky Rin did not live in a building that other ninja inhabited as well. Which was strange as well because usually ninja tended to stick together and lived in the ninja sector, not the civilian sector in which Rin lived.

Naru look up at Haru and said, "It's good. I checked and rechecked your plan and it's good we go tomorrow night."

Haru studied Naru for a moment and said, "Hopefully this is the beginning of the end for Nohara Rin. With the main planner of your death out of the way we can move on to the Shadow Master that is her father."

Naru and Haru stared at each other and said in unison, "The Bitch is going to pay!" with twisted little grins on their adorable four year old faces.

* * *

**Okay I have had some interesting questions thrown my way so I'm going to answer them here!**

**Haru will not be speaking Parseltongue although useful it was apart of her old body as Harry Potter and Lady Luck did not pass on that gift to Haru when she remade Haru's body.**

**I did keep Naru and Haru in the age range of the other Rookie nine simply for the fact that I kinda think it's hot for a younger woman and older man to be together. But don't worry Haru and Naru will do nothing sexual with their partners until they are after the age of sixteen which is the age of consent in Japan.**

**When Naruto died for me and for Lady Luck that time line became obsolete. So if Minato found out about his wife and Sakura is unknown but no worries he will definitely find out in this time line.  
**

**As for what happened to the traitors and the backstabbers in Harry's world again don't worry the Goddess Fortuna will be sending lots of bad luck their way for sure. It will be a minor filler soon so look forward to that if you like getting revenge.**

**Thank You for reading and Please review before you leave...**


	3. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: This is Het/Yaoi/Yuri and rated MA

Pairing: Minato/Haru(Harry)/Kakashi-Shikaku/Naru(Naruto)/Inoichi- Hinata/Sasuke- Ino/Asuma

Bashing: Rin, Sakura and Danzo

Genre: Time-travel and Angst/Romance

_Last Time_

_Haru studied Naru for a moment and said, "Hopefully this is the beginning of the end for Nohara Rin. With the main planner of your death out of the way we can move on to the Shadow Master that is her father."_

_Naru and Haru stared at each other and said in unison, "The Bitch is going to pay!" with twisted little grins on their adorable four year old faces. _

**Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End**

It was night out when Haru woke her sister Naru. Finally the stake out and potential destruction of their current number one enemy was about to commence. Haru and Naru put on their all black clothes that they had scavenge out of the donation bin earlier that week. Naru had also hunted down some old kunai and ninja wire from the training grounds previously so that if Nohara Rin had any traps up they would be able to disengage them.

When Naru and Haru got to Rin's apartment building they scoped it out for any unusual activity before deeming safe enough for a civilian building and headed to the third floor where their target area was located at. Breeching Nohara's apartment was ridiculously easy. It was almost as if she wasn't a ninja and didn't have a care in the world. As the Hokage's student you would think she would have more than four measly traps that academy students could disable.

As the two worked their way through they made sure not to leave anything out of place as they hunted for something that would incriminate the enemy and reveal her deviousness to the Hokage, but the two girls were coming up empty. Haru sighed and pulled out her poison getting ready to contaminate the enemy's girly products when Naru yelped. Haru rushed towards the sound thinking they had been caught when Naru whooped, "Yes, we have something Haru." She said in an excited voice.

Haru took a deep to calm her beating heart. She gave Naru a scowl for scaring her but it didn't last as she was curious to see what her sister had found.

"Look! It's a FREAKING diary. The crazy bint kept a damn diary detailing her crimes. Is she stupid? She's a fucking ninja nee-chan. What the hell!" Naru said indignantly. Naru kept mumbling to herself "Insult to ninja's….Stupidity…the Hokage's student…can't believe it", as she thumbed through the pages of the book that would make their plans so much easier.

"Where did you find it Naru?" Haru asked trying to keep the excitement out of her voice. This was a blessing in disguise. Actually now that she thought about it, it was a little too lucky, maybe the luck that the goddess had blessed them with was kicking in?

"In was in a simple storage seal placed on the wall behind a stupid painting. How cliché is that? How the hell did no one notice?" Naru said still angry at the perceived insult to her career choice. Even Haru had to admit, it was a gross underestimation of CONSTANT VILIGENCE as old Mad-Eye would say.

"I think they did Naru, ninja aren't stupid and are trained to see things normal people wouldn't. I think that because she was the student of the fourth people trusted her more easily especially since she gives off a likable persona. Her friends wouldn't have said anything to her. It's highly likely that we got extremely lucky and had the bonus of already knowing where her true loyalties lie else we wouldn't be looking in the first place plus Nohara Rin seems to be resting on her loral's." Haru said trying to calm her little sister who had a mutinous expression on her cute little face.

"Hmph…it's still an insult. Well let's get out of here; this book has a list of crimes committed by Rin along with documents and evidence that looks like she kept as souvenirs. Man was she twisted. Some of the things she described makes her sound like the girl version of Orochimaru. Her medical experiments are enough alone to get her arrested without all of her blackmailing and espionage. There is one crime that she writes about that will have the Hokage kill her himself." Naru said. Her eyes filled with sorrow and despair. Naru was desperately trying not to cry.

"What is it imouto." Haru said gently almost afraid to learn what had put such an expression on Naru's usually happy face.

"She was the reason that my mother…" she stopped before she braced herself and started again "Sorry, Naruto Uzumaki's _mother_ Kushina Uzumaki died. She was slowly poisoning her while she was pregnant and when she went into labor Rin was the Medic attending the fourth Hokage's wife along with the third Hokage's wife Biwako Sarutobi. When she got her chance she gave Kushina a massive dose of blood thinners disguised as medicine. If it weren't for the fact that Kushina was a Jinchuuriki she would have died along with Naruto Uzumaki long before she went into labor. Nobody noticed what Rin was doing because they trusted her." Naru said finally giving into her tears and throwing herself into her sister's arms.

Haru held Naru closely to her as she rubbed soothing circles on Naru's back. She let her sister cry herself out, finally letting some of the hurt go from her past life as Naruto Uzumaki. In the two years that Haru knew Naru they had talked deeply about their respective pasts. One of the things that Naru had carried over from her past was the guilt of killing her previous mother. Naru had always blamed herself and as much as she said differently even now she wasn't completely over it but knowing now that there were outside circumstances was too much for her. Naru was finally releasing all the pent up hurt and guilt that never should have been hers in the first place.

When Naru was finally done it was very late and both were tired. They put everything back in place and took what they came for. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they needed their rest if they wanted to think clearly the next morning.

xxXXxx

It was late morning when the two awoke almost ten. The caretakers let them be as they were usually up by six everyday plus the two little angels looked so tired.

Haru was the first to get up. Today was the day she would have revenge on the bitch that had hurt her imouto. It would still take a while since Rin was still on a month long mission but the minute that she reported in, she had no doubt the Hokage would have her arrested and put into the I&T department. Not a fun place to be in any capacity according to Naru's memories but Haru was hoping that Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki would make Nohara Rin's pain long lasting.

All that was needed now was a plan to get the evidence to the Hokage without him knowing that it was them that sent it or falling into the wrong hands. Which was going to be a headache no matter which way she looked at it. For one she was a four year old orphan and had no business being around any ninja. Second any ninja would be super suspicious of a civilian giving evidence on one of their own, they would defiantly ask questions that she couldn't answer. Even if she was four they would think her a spy. The only plan that she could think of was if she and Naru could somehow charm the caretakers into letting them take the monthly review to the Hokage and put the evidence in between his incoming paperwork without the hidden ANBU and secretary noticing which was almost impossible.

As she was going through different scenario's and outcome's in her head her sister woke up. Naru had slowly risen up out of her cocoon of blankets and stared blearily in front of herself as she tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes with two small chubby hands. It took all Haru had not to do a fan-girl squeal and glomp her precious sister. She was too cute and she couldn't help but to adore her new and only family. Plus it felt good to have a sibling to love and to tease. Haru wonder if this is what Itachi felt for that Emo-boy Sasuke.

"You up sleepy head?" Haru inquired when her sister still looked more asleep then awake.

"Hai nee-chan" Naru mumbled but made an effort to really get up, after all they had a big day today. Today enemy number one was going down and hopefully Nohara Rin will take her bastard father down with her as well. Naru opened her eyes wide and gave one last yawn trying to forcefully remove the tiredness from her body. All that crying last night really took a lot out of her but it did leave her feeling free and light. As if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, funny enough she didn't even know she was being weighed down.

"Naru we have to get moving soon. Our only window of opportunity to get the evidence to the Hokage is today otherwise we will have to wait till next month and that won't work because Rin will be home by then and will find her diary missing thus giving her time to make a plan." Haru said as she went to the closet and got out two outfits that would fit with the persona's her and her sister would be projecting today.

"What do you mean nee-chan?" Naru asked

"What I mean is that today is the Monthly Review that all orphanages are required to give to the Hokage so that they can scout out prospective ninja's for the academy. If we can persuade Hana-san into letting us take the report to the Hokage, in the disguise of being more help to the caretaker's, we can somehow slip the evidence into the Hokage's incoming mail without anyone being wiser." Haru explained as she continued to pull out socks, shoes and hair accessories to match her already planned out outfits.

"Ah…and what's up with the cutesy clothes?" Naru said as she eyed the girly dresses that they had but never worn because they were just too girly.

"They are for our too cute and innocent act. Which means you will need to dig into your bubbly happy act that you perfected when you were Naruto and I will be the gentle somewhat shy sister that looks after her more rambunctious sister." Haru said as she gathers Naru's clothes and dropped them in front of Naru. "So get dressed so we can go." Haru continued a little _too _happy to be dressing her imouto.

Naru sweat dropped but didn't complain. In the two years that she had been with her new sister she learned that Haru had a somewhat sadistic side that she let have free reined when she was _loving on_ or _playing with _her _Kawaii_ sister as Haru put it. Naru let her have her way because it simply felt good to have someone's attention that actually cared about her besides the worse that Haru had done so far was dress her up in Lolita and take pictures of her.

Naru sighed then pick up the dress that she was sure was one of Haru's creations. Haru liked to sew and came up with patterns and design's from her old world and incorporated in her new one. The dress was a sleeveless white dress that had a ruffled collar and was knee length with a couple more ruffle's on the bottom. Sewed onto the ruffles where little blue-jay's that all faced on direction. The first ruffle they faced the left and on the second ruffle the blue-jay's faced the right. With the dress came a button up sweater in the same sapphire blue as the blue-jay's and some white laced ruffled socks that matched the dress perfectly. Lastly she put on some pretty blue slippers that sparkled just so in the morning sun.

Haru herself had a matching dress on as well except done in emerald instead of white and a white button up sweater with little white dove's sewn into the bottom ruffles. White ruffled socks and emerald green slippers completed her attire. The only thing left was their hair. Haru fixed her overly curly hair into two high pigtails with a white headband. She had two side bangs framing her face with swooped bangs covering her forehead. Naru's hair hung down in waves with the same swooped bangs as her sister and a blue head band with an added blue flower sewn into the side of the headband. All in all the two sister's looked like adorable little four year olds that one couldn't help but glomp, in other words perfectly innocent and doll like, which was what Haru was going for.

xxXXxx

It had taken all of Haru's Slytherin cunning and Gryffindor charm to get Hana-san to let them go to the Hokage tower alone and with the monthly review as well but she did it and now with Naru they were finally at the tower. They would have been there sooner but all along the way people would stop them and say how cute they looked and how adorable they were. Some even stopped them and ask them were their guardians were but Naru would just grin brightly and exclaim that they were orphans and that today they were helping Hana-obaa by taking important papers to the Hokage. The people would just awe and coo at them before letting them be on their way.

Haru was a little lost in her plans so she didn't see the people in front of her when she bumped into something and fell on her bottom. Lucky for her she held on tightly to her bundle of papers so they didn't go flying everywhere. Haru took a moment to get her bearings before looking up into the most intelligent looking brown eyes she had ever seen. They were even more intelligent and calculating then Hermione's had been. She continued to sit on her bum and have a staring contest with the stranger content to see who would win first. It would have lasted longer if it hadn't been for Naru's yell distracting her.

"Haru!" Naru exclaimed fed up with all the waiting. She wanted to get a move on. Plus she recognized the three men in front of her as Yamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku and Morino Ibiki. These three men were vastly intelligent and pulling an innocent act over them would be damn near impossible. Plus they had always unnerved her in her past life.

"Huh? Oh Naru…sorry I wasn't paying attention." Haru said still a little shaken thinking about the piercing brown eyes that seemed to read her very soul. It was unnerving to say the least. It was also like seeing a piece of the person who had betrayed Harry. The brown eyes were very similar.

"Here let me help you up young one." The blonde man, whom Haru now recognize as Yamanaka Inoichi, said as he gently helped her to her feet.

"Gomenasai." Haru said, "I wasn't watching were I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you Scar-san." As she looked towards Nara Shikaku and then she turned towards the Yamanaka and said, "Domo arigato for helping me Blondie-chan." Haru had to hide a smirk when she saw their faces. It was too funny.

"Haru come on we have to deliver Hana-obaa's papers." Naru said impatiently as Ibiki snickered at his friend's expressions. Naru just wanted to get away. She felt a weird connection to the Nara and the Yamanaka. It was making her nervous and for once it was Haru who had to play the outgoing one as she had turned as shy as Hinata in their presence. As soon as she was a way from them she was sure that she would be herself again. Naru pulled her nee-chan around the three and headed up the stairs towards the Hokage's office.

"Bye bye Scar-san, Blondie-chan, Scary-san." Haru waved as she followed her sister. The look on their faces was priceless and she couldn't believe that she got away with that but being a four year angelic girl did have some benefits.

xxXXxx

As soon as the two girls were out of sight Ibiki turned toward his mentor and said, "So Blondie-chan what do you think about those two hellions. They could be your daughter's if it weren't for the coloring and weird eyes. They looked a lot like Ino." Ibiki smirked

Inoichi glared at Ibiki, "Not another word Scary-san or you will be cleaning up blood in the I&T cells tonight." Inoichi growled. _'Blondie-chan? Dammit I'm never gonna live that down. Shikaku already looks far too amused. Choza would know by the end of the night if that glint was anything to go bye in Shikaku's eye. Damn Kyuubi's great balls' Inoichi inwardly groaned_

"No need to get testy Blondie-chan; getting stressed can't be good for your hair." Shikaku drawled lazily as he walked towards the exit already planning how he was going to use this against his secret lover.

"Dammit Shikakuuuu!" Inoichi whimpered it was going to be a long night. Ibiki continued to snicker at his mentor's pain. He had a feeling that Blondie-chan was going to be a new endearment for his boss from his not so secret lover. Everyone knew that Shikaku and Inoichi had been together since they were fifteen, even their wives; it just wasn't talked about openly. The two were forced to marry other people in order to have heirs for their respective clans. They were incredibly lucky they had chosen wives who were also in love with each other as well. In the end their children had two mothers and two fathers.

xxXXxx

Naru dragged a still snickering Haru to the Hokage's secretary's desk a little apprehensive about seeing her former father again but she shook the feeling away and gathered her happy façade back around her and pushed forward.

"Excuse Miss my sister and I have some important papers from the Konoha Orphanage for the Hokage." Naru said with her eyes wide and innocent virtually oozing adorableness and innocence.

The woman behind the desk was a rather plain middle age woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun and stern brown eyes but when she looked at the two little darlings in front of her, her eyes softened marginally, "Ah yes the Monthly Review. I will take that darling. If you hand it here, I will make sure the Hokage gets it."

"Oh" Haru made a sad little mew and her lips formed into a pout making her look even more cute, "I was hoping to see the Hokage. The caretakers are always saying how he takes care of us and protects us from bad people. I really wanted to say thank you." Haru sighed forlornly while her eyes grew bigger and filled with tears.

Naru had to give the secretary props she held out for almost three minutes before caving which is the most anyone has been able to so far.

"Oh, Oh dear well the Hokage is a very busy man but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you see him briefly." The secretary said a little unsure. For the last two years the Hokage had been a rather cold man but she just couldn't say no to the little girls

"If you want mam we can deliver any other mail you may have for the Hokage while we go." Naru put in helpfully

"Oh well how nice of you young ladies. Well let's see…Oh yes there is a rather large stack waiting to go in but it will look like you will have to half it to share the load. Can you handle it dear ones?" the lady said gently

"Yes mam we can do it, were big girls." Haru grinned up at her cutely. '_Hook, line and sinker, I can't believe that worked'_ Haru quickly put the evidence in the middle of the stack and Orphanage review on the bottom while the secretary turned to give Naru her stack of papers to carry.

"Alright you too the door to the Hokage's office is right through that hall." She said as she pointed to the hall behind her.

Haru and Naru gulped before straitening their tiny shoulders and heading forward. As soon as they got to the door Haru put her stack down and knocked on the door awaiting entrance.

"Enter" a strong baritone came through the door. Haru opened the door letting Naru go first before picking up her own and entering as well.

The first thing Naru and Haru saw was a handsome man with blonde spiky hair hunched over the desk filling out paperwork. Haru was immediately struck shy when she saw the leader of the village. Naruto had definitely taken after his father. The man had to be one of the most beautifully designed men she had ever seen. She also felt incredibly weird in his presence and he hadn't even looked up yet. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard sister talking.

"Gomenasai for interrupting you Hokage-sama but we brought you some papers." Naru said cheerfully channeling Naruto.

The Hokage looked up upon hearing a cheerful child's voice instead of the stern voice of his secretary. He saw twin girls with waist length white hair and the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen. One had emerald green eyes with a silver ring around them and the other was the same only with sapphire eyes that put even his to shame. They had to be the most adorable living dolls he had ever witnessed.

"May I ask why you are here and not my secretary?" Minato the Hokage inquired curiously. He never got children this young in his office.

"Were big girls." They chirped together

"So Miss Hana-san let us take the Orphanages…" Haru started

"…Important papers to the Hokage Tower…" Naru continued

"…But we wanted to see the Hokage in person…"Haru spoke

"…So we helps the Hokage's secretary by taking the Hokage's mail…" Naru said

"To the Hokage and get to see him at the same time." They finished together

Even Minato had to admit that he was a little dizzy after their speech as he stared at the mischievous little girls grinning up at him, and felt a headache coming on. He just knew that these two were going to be trouble in the future.

"Well then thank you for the help, but as you can see I'm really busy at the moment. So if you would…" he trailed off not sure how to dismiss the two girls without making them cry.

"Ehh…You no fun Sunny-chan." Naru said enjoying the shocked face of the man she both loved and hated _'hehehe…payback Sunny-chan is a bitch!' _Naru thought with hidden glee.

Haru instantly knew what her sister was doing and decided to joy in the fun, "Yeah Sunny-chan can we not stay longer? We wanna know how to be a ninja as cool as you." Haru smiled innocently

"Sorry girls but _Sunny-chan _has important business with me. Maybe you can visit _Sunny-chan _some other time." A perverse giggle was heard from behind them.

The girls turned as one to see an old white haired man that they instantly recognized as Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Naruto's godfather.

"Who are you?" Naru asked hiding a smile that threatened to burst through her. If there was one person she missed from her old life it was Jiraiya. He had been there for her in a way that no one else had. He had been a father, a grandfather, a pervy uncle, a best friend and a confidant all rolled into one. She was very happy she got to meet him so early on in this time-line.

"Who am I? I am the Great Jiraiya. From the east to the west women love me, men want to be me, I am the super lover, legendary toad sage and a Super Pervert!" Jiraiya yelled out with a goofy grin as he finished his funny little dance. He paused and waited for the reaction that was surely to come. Man did he love messing with people.

Naru and Haru stared at him, not impressed but they couldn't deny he was pretty funny. Both girls looked at Jiraiya then at the Hokage and then once more at Jiraiya and said in unison, "Ero-sennin, that was lame." They dead-pan and then sweat dropped when the older man pouted like a four year old.

"E E Ero-se sennin…"the shocked toad sage stuttered out. No one had ever been so passé about his introduction before then the shock wore off and he growled out, "Brats don't call me that."

"Heh…sure whatever you say Ero-sennin. Were just gonna leave so you and Sunny-chan can talk privately. Bye bye now." Naru said as she grabbed her sister's hand and walked towards the door. Haru couldn't resist turning back and saying to the Hokage, "Sunny-chan make sure Ero-sennin doesn't do anything weird to you. After all you are almost as pretty as me, he might mistake you for a girl." Haru hurried out the door before they could kill her or at least punish her for being disrespectful. Inside she was dying laughing the looks on their faces would live on in her memory forever.

xxXXxx

Minato and Jiraiya watched the to two little imps leave with horrified looks upon their faces. Jiraiya was bristling with indication at what the curly haired brat implied. Everyone knew he was a breast man. If it didn't have tits then he wasn't looking and Minato defiantly didn't have boobs. Then he laughed long and hard at Minato when full meaning behind the brat's words hit him. She was calling his student a pretty boy and a weak one at that as if he couldn't protect his virtue from the well-known super pervert. Even the ANBU hidden in the room was snickering at their Hokage.

Minato just face-palmed at the ridiculousness that occurred in his office these past few minutes. It didn't help that those two girls reminded him of his dead wife Kushina which only served to remind him of Naruto and his failure as a father. Naruto was very big source of heartache for him. He had blamed the boy for the death of his mother and left him to the mercies of the village thinking he had deserved it for taking Kushina from him. It was only after Naruto died that he had realized that Naruto was an innocent and that he had lost the one person that held not only a piece of him but his beloved wife as well. Thinking of Naruto and his guilt made his previous amusement grow sour and he turned pensive and withdrawn.

Jiraiya noticing Minato's change of mood knew it was because he was thinking of his dead son. Naruto's death and seeing Minato's anguish was the only reason he had reconciled with his student. He had not approved of how Minato treated Naruto and had cut all ties with him and left the village without a backwards glance. It was only when he had heard through his spies that Minato was shirking his Hokage duties to get drunk every day that he came back to see what was going on. He had forgiven his student and helped him get back on track but with the stress of the Hokage position, the deaths of his family, his student Obito, the man he considered his grandfather the Third Hokage, and the political machinations of the civilian and village elders, had left its mark on Minato. Where before Minato was a somewhat gentle soul with a sunny disposition he was now a stern and slightly cold man.

He watched as Minato sighed and began doing the new paperwork that the twins girls had placed on his desk, not completely sure how to approach Minato with his news without making his student even more withdrawn.

"Minato we need to talk. It's been two years almost three since Naruto's death and the Kyuubi's supposed demise. You and I both know that a Bijuu can't be killed no matter what seal is used. It only takes three years for a Bijuu to reform but so far there has been no sign of the Nine-tails anywhere. The question is where is the Kyuubi and who has control of it?" Jiraiya said seriously

xxXXxx

It was late at night and Minato was finally reaching the end of the ever growing pile of paperwork '_Seriously it's like it is breeding'_ he sweat dropped when he saw he was really only half way through the very last stack. '_Ahhhh why did I want this job again?'_

He was so tired and he couldn't keep his mind off of what Jiraiya said. The Kyuubi was going to be a problem for sure. If Naruto had been killed when he was nine or older then the seal would have been complete and the Kyuubi would have died with him, but since he had died when he was two the Kyuubi would reform. He had been expecting it for a while now, but so far he hadn't even felt a single sign of the corrosive chakra that herald that the Kyuubi was near.

He very much feared that the masked man who had released the Kyuubi from Kushina on October 10th four years ago now had control of the beast and that spelled bad news for Konoha. He knew that someday Konoha was going to once again be on the brink of destruction and this time they had no one to seal the beast into. There was a reason for sealing the Kyuubi into an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's had such potent chakra that holding the beast was an easy thing to do for them. For anyone else though, the Kyuubi vessel would slowly die of chakra poisoning. There was such a thing as too much chakra. A person was born with a chakra limit and if said person exceeded that limit then the body would eventually shut down, their organs poisoned from their own chakra. The Uzumaki's however with their potent chakra and regeneration had no such limit.

It was all so troublesome as Shikaku would say. He didn't know what to do but he was already working on seals to strengthen Konoha's walls and a seal that might be able to seal a Bijuu into a pocket dimension far from the elemental nations and the control of humans.

Minato was about ready to just call it a night, he had a headache and he just wanted to rest when he saw something interesting. It was a huge bulging envelope which wasn't at all unusual but what was unusual about the envelope was the word evidence written across it that peaked his interest.

Minato opened it and was surprised to see a diary and what looked like medical documents of some kind. He picked up the diary and read the property page to see that it belonged to his student Nohara Rin. He was now on high alert, his senses going haywire. Why was Rin's diary '_Evidence'_ and who would have sent it to him? Was it Rin? Did something happen to her? Questions were flying through his head faster than his Thunder God technique.

Minato slowly began to make his way from beginning of the diary to the end. His expression going from astonishment to horror to anger and finally closing off all together as he finished the diary of a person who a few minutes ago he would have said he trusted his life with.

"Hawk, Panther, Dove, Cat!" Minato barked out

"Hai" the hidden ANBU answered as they assembled in front of their leader.

"Get me Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Jiraiya of the Sennin and ANBU member Inu." The Hokage ordered

* * *

**First of all I just wanted to say thank you all for the support and I loved your reviews.**

**Second I will be answering so rising concerns and questions that some readers had.**

**1. I'm sorry but neither Haru or Naru will be medic-nins**

**2. Kyuubi is still apart of the story just not as a Bijuu**

**3. I'm still not sure what their animal forms will be, sorry. I am open to suggestions though. I am looking for something that is not super powerful, hasn't been done yet and is still fighting compatible because Haru and Naru's fighting style will go hand and hand with their animal form. No CUTESY animals please.**

**4. Yes Shikaku and Inoichi along with Kakashi and Minato will be in a Yaoi relationship. They are Bisexual and they will love Haru and Naru as much as they love each other in the future as their relationships progress.**

**5. I'm not sure if I will have more people coming from the HP World but if I do they will have to gender swap just like Haru had to due to how the story has progressed already.**

**6. Madara and his secret lover are going to be the main villains. The only reason they haven't been mention is because Naruto didn't live long enough in his old world to really know that much about the akatsuki. Right now the number one enemy is Danzo and Rin.**

**Finally I would like to say that the Filler is the next chapter and Yes the Backstabber's will be getting what's coming to them and I just might send two Harry Potterians to the Elemental nations. So please keep an eye out for the next update.**

**Thank you for reading minna-san!**


	4. Filler Part One

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: This is Het/Yaoi/Yuri and rated MA

Pairing: Minato/Haru(Harry)/Kakashi-Shikaku/Naru(Naruto)/Inoichi- Hinata/Sasuke- Ino/Asuma

Bashing: Rin, Sakura and Danzo

Genre: Time-travel and Angst/Romance

**Reviews**: I've gotten some reviews that really made me want to blast some people but I'm going to be civil. I don't care if you critique my story in fact I encourage you to do so but don't tell me I'm lacking in Intelligence or that there is something wrong with me just because I used my imagination and made Naruto and Harry girls. A thousand other writers have done the same thing. There is absolutely no reason for you to be rude or offensive when stating your opinion or preference so I want to congratulate this Anonymous reviewer, who wrote,

_Can you put this as a female Harry and Female Naruto in the summery please? I don't really care for it, and it would be a nice warning for those that don't. From what I read of the first chapter it's very interesting story with Lady Luck, I just didn't care for them being turned into girls, but that's just my preference. Good luck on your story._

Thank you whoever you are and I have updated the summary to show that Harry and Naruto are girls in this story. I would also like to give big thumbs down to this next person,

_I don't even know how to even __begin__ with this fic. I really don't. But the authors note just showed confirmed my fears for this fic.  
First off; don't refer Shikaku's and Inoichi's, Kakashi's and Minato's relationships as a 'yaoi' relationship. It makes you come off as not only immature; but very, VERY stupid. So please don't do it again. It's VERY degrading.  
Second; No more gender benders. Seriously; Naruto and Harry is enough. You don't need anymore.  
I'm willing to read more to see where you're going; but I have to ask if Naruto and Harry will return to being male soon? I hope that they will. As there was really absolutely no reason for them to be changed into females in the first place.  
I will keep an eye on this for future updates._

I just want to say to this person that this is my imagination, my story and while I have taken some suggestions from reviewers to heart, I cannot do the same for you. Not only where you extremely rude but my story would get really confusing with the constant gender switches if I were to turn Harry and Naruto back to boys.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Filler (The Betrayer's Bad Luck) Part One**

Lady Luck was happy with the way things were going with her pseudo daughters. Naru and Haru were coming along nicely and hopefully they will have a happy and fulfilling future. The only thing left to do is get revenge in Haru's world as the revenge in Naru's world was being taken care of. Lady Luck knew she couldn't directly influence Haru's world or she would risk getting Fate's attention but she could contact the Goblins who had always revered her as they had revered their gold, _the greedy buggers_, she thought fondly of her little minions. The Goblins could act for her and in such a way that wouldn't draw notice.

'_Yes, _she thought, '_I can put that plan into action I would only need to get Haru's input, which is easy enough and the Goblin's would do the rest' _She began to laugh manically, '_Kukukuku' _She cut herself off when she realized she sounded like the snake pedophile, '_I really need a new evil laugh' _she sweat dropped at herself.

**Time-Skip Harry's Will Reading**

A varied and large group of people were waiting in a large room set aside by the goblins to conduct the will reading of one Harry Potter. The people waiting were a sight to see because on one side of the room was the Weasley's with all their light sided friends like Oliver Wood, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, the rest of Harry's quidditch team and the sixth year Gryffindor's along with Remus Lupin and the Order of the Phoenix. However on the other side were people that most truly would not believe would be in Harry's will like Blaise Zabini. Harry had never even talked to him before and then there was Severus Snape, the Malfoy family, Marcus Flint, the Greengrass family and perhaps worse of all Argus Filch the Hogwarts caretaker. In the middle of the two groups were people that backed neither side, Madam Promfey, the Tonks, Aberforth Dumbledore, also the remaining Bones family Susan and Amelia. As the tension rose to uncomfortable heights a group of goblins enter the room followed by a warrior goblin squad.

A goblin of obvious high standing reached the podium in the middle of the room and began speaking, "We are gathered here today to read the Will of one Hadrian Jacobus Peverell the last Duke of Peverell, the Duke of Blackbriar, the Marquis of Gryffindor, the Earl of Grimland, the Earl of Lionshead, and the Viscount of Blackwood also known as Harry James Potter." The goblin would have continued speaking if not for the loud murmur that arose from the various attendants.

"Harry has that many titles!" a shocked Remus gasped

"That Potter brat always had to have attention even in death." Snape grumbled to Lucius Malfoy who was shocked the boy-who-lived far out classed the Malfoy's who was only a simple barony.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat next to the Weasley Matriarch, his eyes twinkling madly at the thought of controlling all that power, after all Harry would have surely left it to him to control as he was Harry's beloved mentor and leader of the light.

All around people were slowly calming down eager to hear more of what they were sure they were going to inherit after all they wouldn't be here if Harry hadn't left them something.

The Goblin sensing a lull in the commotion continued, "As the Will states, I will now activate the portrait of Lord Peverell." The Goblin then opened a small box on the Podium and pulled out a freaking huge fame that in no way could have fit in such a tiny box without magic. The Goblin said a few words in Gobbledygook and a bright light shone around the portrait that now hung in midair. When the light died down everyone could see Harry Potter grinning madly at them, "Yo!" he said enjoying their reactions.

"Harry mate how is death treating you?" a Weasley Twin yelled out smiling wildly

"I wouldn't know Forge, I'm a memory not the real thing." Harry said gently

"Cub, I'm so sorry." Remus said to the painting with tears in his eyes

"Don't worry about it Uncle Remy, I'm in a better place." He replied softly, "Well let's start this Shindig. I Hadrian Jacobus Peverell being of sound mind, body and magic yadda yadda yadda." Harry gruffed out, "Ehh… all this lingo stuff is boring so let's just do it this way. To Seamus Finnegan I leave the Potter Brewery in Dublin along with the connecting warehouse full of muggle explosives. Don't ask why I have such a thing just know it was for a prank set up by my Father and Godfather." Harry said when he got some weird looks.

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate that. I had no idea what I was going to do after school." Seamus said still a little stunned that Harry had just basically given him a future.

"No prob Irish." Harry laughed, "Next to Oliver Wood I leave the 33% shares I own in Puddlemere United and the 63% I own in Quidditch Weekly magazine. May you spread your madness to other unfortunate souls." Harry grinned sadistically as his old quidditch team groaned.

"To Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet I leave the controlling shares of the Holyhead Harpies that my grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black left to my father and him to me. May you kick Ollie's arse for all the torture he put us through." Harry merely grinned as the girls whooped and cheered and taunted Oliver when his soon to be defeat.

"To Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil I leave to you both 15% each of my shares in Witches Weekly. Go wild my lovely lioness's" the two girls had tears in their eyes as they thanked Harry for generosity and helping them to achieve their dreams.

"To Kingsley Shackelbolt, Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher I leave to you ten thousand gallons, may you spend it wisely."

"To Aberforth Dumbledore I leave to you the knowledge that your daughter did survive the attack on your family all those years ago but died in 1980 after giving birth to your granddaughter one Hermione Granger adopted daughter of David and Jean Granger. I would suggest having a blood test done with the goblins to confirm my statements."

The shock of Harry's statement had everybody stunned silent for a few minutes then people were talking and voices arose above the crowd determined to be heard.

"Are you telling me Granger isn't a Mudblood?" Draco's said loudly finally having hoped that the girl he was secretly in love with was going to be good enough in his father's eyes.

"What the HELL do you mean I'm adopted?" Hermione shouted looking shocked that she wasn't whom she assumed she was. '_If this is true how come my parents never told me I was adopted?'_

Albus Dumbledore looked nervous that information he had hidden for years was now being aired in front of minions and enemies alike. Albus had kidnapped his niece after he killed her mother and made it look like a werewolf attack over forty years ago. He after all needed his brother to be focused on the enemy and not on family and what better way than to have his family killed by the supposed enemy. He left his niece with the McKinnon's who were unable to have children and blood adopted her to make her their Heir. When Marlene McKinnon formerly Arianna Dumbledore was attacked and killed in 1980 she was only a few hours out of childbirth with the child she secretly had with Gideon Prewett. That child which Albus himself knew of since Marlene had confided in her grandfather figure, was then taken to a muggle orphanage where she was later adopted by the Grangers.

Albus really didn't want his past deeds to get out to the general public or to his minions, so he was sweating nervously as he glanced at his brother who was still too shocked to say anything.

Aberforth Dumbledore looked at his supposed granddaughter with hope in his eyes that some of his family was still living. He turned to Hermione and said, "After the Will reading is over we will get blood tests done to either confirm or deny a family connection between us. Until then we will wait patiently." He gently picked up her hand and gave a comforting squeeze. Hermione stared at him for a moment then gave grateful smile.

Aberforth then yelled over the murmurs and said, "We will deal with this after today's proceeding so if you will continue Harry, we would be grateful."

Harry nodded and said, "Well moving on, to Blaise Zabini whom I used to secretly meet in Hogwarts' kitchens for late night hot chocolate and good conversation and whom I would shamelessly stare at his hot little tush when he wasn't looking." Harry waited for Blaise to stop choking and for the Weasley Twins to stop laughing, "YES, I was gay anyway I leave to Blaise my Italian Villa in Florence along with copies of every history or historic book the Potter and Black family has ever collected. I know how much you enjoy history my friend and I hope these will feed some of your hunger."

Blaise stood and bowed towards his secret friend, "Thank you Harry and I don't mind if you stared at my bum. It's a damn fine arse if I do say so myself." He and Harry laughed as many people snickered. Ron looked like he was going to have an aneurysm but calmed down with the thought that Harry was dead and he was about to inherit that gay freaks vast wealth.

"Next to one Severus Snape I leave you all the belongings, notes and ancestral home of one Darius Underwing who left all of his procession's to the boy-who-lived upon his death. I also gift you with his vault containing over four million gallons. I also leave to you all of my mother's potions notes, books, Journals, and a copy of her Portrait from Potter Manor."

Snape was shocked to his core. Darius Underwing was a famous Potioneer who had invented many cures to help the general public. When he died four years after the first fall of the dark lord it was said that he was working on something big but no one knew what. It was also a Potion Masters dream to visit the home of Master Underwing as he had turned it into a state of the art Potions lab including muggle lab equipment that worked well with potions. For the brat to give him this was incredible but even that didn't compare to feeling of having the portrait of his beloved Lilly and her works. It was a bittersweet feeling and all he could do was nod to Potter once and look away for he was sure he would cry and wouldn't that be embarrassing to cry in front of the brats he despised besides Lucius would never let him live it down.

Harry quickly moved on for he couldn't look at the man he had a secret crush on without feeling regret even if he was but a memory. "To Marcus Flint I leave to you the means to lift the curse my family put on yours six hundred years ago." Marcus looked confused, "What curse, and why are you leaving me anything I've never even spoke to before?"

Harry stared intently at Flint mentally thinking about all the information Lady Luck had given him so he could right some wrongs and fix some things that Fate wouldn't notice.

"The curse was cast over six hundred years ago by my ancestor Lady Evelyn Potter who was rejected by Tiberius Flint who instead chose her prettier cousin Lady Lidia Lovell for his wife. My ancestor was jealous so she used a blood ritual to curse your family to be born with traits of a troll, to ruin your family's beauty a beauty that she herself didn't process. I cannot fix your looks but I can make sure that your children aren't born with the same traits. The reason why I'm doing this is because it's not only the right thing to do but because you helped Luna when you could. She told me of the times you protected her from her housemates and I thank you for looking out for my little sister." Harry said as he inclined his head slightly towards Flint respectfully.

"To the Greengrass Family" Harry said and the Greengrass's straightened in their seat's curious as to why they would be willed anything from the Potter Heir, "I leave to you the title's the Duke of Peverell and the Marquis of Gryffindor along with both ancestral homes Peverell Palace and Griffin's Nest. Of course you will also inherit the fourteen seats on the Wizengamot and the twenty-three million gallons in the Peverell vault and the twelve million in the Gryffindor vault plus 25% ownership of Hogwarts School of magic and a seat on the Board of Education."

There was an immediate outcry from the Weasley's, the order of the phoenix and Harry's general friends. Even Lucius was outraged for the simple fact that Marcus Greengrass was the leader of the neutral party and he now had more votes than both him and Albus thus making Marcus the controlling body on the Wizengamot.

Albus Dumbledore stood up slowly trying hard not to show his anger at the foolish boy in the portrait, "Harry my boy, I'm afraid I must protest. They have no ties to you and aren't even a blood relation. You cannot simply give away…"

Harry interrupted the old goat, "Actually they are a blood relation. Marcus Greengrass is my cousin."

Marcus stood up shakily, "I'm afraid Albus is right Mr. Potter. I know my family History and the Greengrass's and the Potters have not been connected since1649 when Agatha Greengrass married Henry Potter."

"You would be wrong dear cousin because a heritage test would show that your mother Jasmine Greengrass nee Holt is actually Gisela Marie Potter twin sister to my grandfather Charlemagne Octavius Potter. She was stolen by our enemies the Lastranges and given to their vassal's the Holt's. As you are the last legal and blood descendent of the Peverell and Gryffindor line you inherit the titles and seats of nobility." Harry smirked as Albus could no longer hide his fury.

"I demand a blood test. This is nothing but rubbish. There is no way the Greengrass's and the Potter's are related." He would have continued to rant if the Goblin overseeing the Will reading hadn't interrupted him once again.

"All evidence has been gathered that shows the connection between the two families, However Heritage tests will be conducted after we have concluded today's business." The Goblin smirked nastily as Dumbledore looked like he had one to many lemon drops.

"Alright then moving on from the drama, next up is the Malfoy's. Narcissa I'm sorry to say that I, even though I inherited the Black family fortune, cannot overturn the mandates of the previous two head of houses. Both Arcturus and Sirius had stated in their will's that any who took the Dark Mark cannot inherit from the Black Family. So unfortunately I cannot give anything to either you or Draco but for your previous kindness and Draco's courage to spy on the Dark Lord I can give Draco an ancient title that has been passed from Head to Head for centuries. Draco I give to you the title Prince Mavros and the ancestral Palace of Shadows located on an unplotable Island off the Coast of Greece."

"Long ago the Mavros family immigrated to Britain and changed their name to Black to hide from their enemies who wanted the family's death because they were third in the line to the throne of the Macedonian Empire in the time of Alexander the Great. The Palace in the Shadows has been in stasis and preserved from damage drawing on the magic from the ley line it sits upon. To claim the title and the palace you will have to go to Gringotts in Greece and lay claim but to do so is too give up the Malfoy name and live forever in Greece as there is a possibility that you may very well be able to still lay claim to the dormant throne of Wizarding Greece."

Stunned silence filled the room. Even the goblins were shocked that a Royal had been found.

Draco couldn't process what he heard. When he came here he fully expected to be given the Black Family Fortune as was his right as he was the only one with a direct blood connection to the family through his mother. When he heard he was going to be denied his Black Birthright he had been so disappointed and the beginnings of anger had turned his cheeks a rosy red but when Scarhead had just basically made him a Royal he had been shocked silly and he still couldn't come to grips with this recent revelation.

Albus was white with rage. His eye's cold as a winter wind and staring hard at the portrait that was ruining all his carefully laid plans that would get him more power and wealth. He had no influence in Greece or with the Malfoy's. He had no way to control Draco who was given more power than he could have ever dream of.

Lucius was conflicted. On one hand Draco would be a Royal and could possible become what the Dark Lord never could, a King. On the other hand however Draco would have to give up his name and become a Mavros and it would only be if Draco had more than one child that the Malfoy family would have a true Heir once again.

Ron was furious. How dare that gay fag give the ferret that title? It should be his. He was the FREAKS best friend. He deserved to have the glory of being a prince. Stupid Potter.

"As we need to keep going I give to Bill Weasley Chateau Noir and a hundred thousand gallons. I hope that you and Fleur have a very happy life."

"To Charlie Weasley I give to you the Dragon's Lair, a Manor with seven hundred acres of land on a private unplotable island off the coast of Constanta in the middle of the Black Sea. Also gift you with a hundred thousand gallons, may you live happily."

"To Percy Weasley I give to you the Potter Town house located in Vertical Alley and a Hundred thousand gallons along with copies of every Law book that the Potter and Black Families own. Also I give to you two of the Black seats on the Wizengamot. May you achieve your dreams."

"To Fred Weasley I give to you the title of Earl of Grimland along with Marauder Manor and two seats on the Wizengamot. I also give you a hundred thousand gallons and half my shares in Weasley Wizarding Wheeze's."

"To George Weasley I give to you the title of the Viscount of Blackwood, two seats on the Wizengamot, half of my shares in WWW and Marauder Island off the coast of Fiji. Both of you are of Black blood and can inherit the Black titles. I know Bill will have the Weasley Barony and Charlie gave up being the heir of the Prewitt Lordship to Percy. So being the next in line without title and the grandsons of Cedrella Weasley nee Black I give you a piece of your birthright."

"To Arthur and Molly Weasley I give you back the Weasley Ancestral Castle Joyous Guard, bought secretly from Lucius Malfoy by Sirius Black under the name of Lancelot Dulac. The Malfoy's never could enter the castle because they were never of Dulac or Weasley blood so everything is still intact from your great Grandfather's time when Hyperion Malfoy tricked ownership away from Gerald Weasley. I also give you a hundred thousand gallons. I wish you both happy lives with many Grandchildren." Molly was crying her eyes out on her husband shoulders at Harry's generosity and Arthur was stunned that he would finally have his family history back.

Lucius was shocked and angered that he was tricked by that damnable mutt, not that he was really angry about losing Joyous Guard since he could not get in anyway but to be out Slytherin by a Gryffindor was unacceptable.

"To Ginny Weasley" Harry paused as he watched that wretched girl sit up with a greedy look in her eyes, "I leave you with nothing but the shame of your family knowing of your sins." Harry waited as he caught everyone's attention at this startling statement. What could little Ginny Weasley possibly done. When Harry was sure he had everyone on tender hooks and Ginny paling he said, "I leave you all with the knowledge that Ginny Weasley is a Kin Slayer." Shocked gasps filled the room as Harry continued, "Ginny Weasley had aborted the son of Dean Thomas, the daughter of Michael Corner and the twin girls of Blaise Zabini. She has also been trying to feed me loyalty, lust, jealously and love potions throughout the last two years of my life."

Molly couldn't think, couldn't move, and couldn't even breathe. Her baby, her precious baby girl had killed her own children. She had committed the highest crime in the Wizarding world. There would be no forgiveness, no second chance, and no redemption. Children were the most treasured possession in the Wizarding world. Even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named didn't start killing children until his very last years when he finally went completely insane.

Arthur felt like the world just stopped. He couldn't hear anything, there was a soft buzzing in his ear but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George stared at their sister in disgust and shock not sure what to do but knowing that today they had lost a sister.

Ron was even shocked because Ginny tells him everything and he had even helped her make some of those Loyalty potions but this was too much. He never would have thought she could do something so heinous though he had no room to talk as he had killed his so called best friend but still to kill your own children was something else entirely. There would be no saving Ginny now.

Albus was disgusted even he had not killed a child. He had made sure his niece and great niece had a loving home when it would have been easier if they were killed. He wasn't that heartless. If he had known this girl was like that he would never had drawn up that betrothal between her and his pawn.

Ginny was shocked. How could he have known? She had made sure there was no evidence or knowledge of what she had done. Maybe she could bluff her way out of this. They couldn't prove it and Harry was dead. They couldn't take the word of a dead man for fact.

"You are lying. I have never been pregnant and I have no knowledge of what you are talking about." She said in a somewhat shaky voice trying to get her fear under control.

"I thought you may say that but you weren't as careful as you thought. You see you committed the highest crime against magic there is in Hogwarts a school that I had 25% ownership in. Hogwarts herself protected the fetuses when you flushed them from your body with the help of House Elf magic and the magic left from Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Hogwarts then got in contact with me as I was an Heir of Gryffindor and lead me to the magically made wombs so that I could ensure their safety." Harry turned to Griphook who stood by the door and said, "Griphook, if you would."

The entire room was stunned when the goblin named Griphook opened the door and floated four one year old babies into the center of the room. Three were the color of mocha with dark black curls and the fourth was pale as snow with dark auburn hair.

"Are you saying that two of these children are mine with Ginny Weasley that she aborted and Hogwarts saved?" Blaise said with disbelief coloring his voice.

"I admit it is weird Bunny boo but blood and Heritage tests will prove that the baby girl in pale green and the one in lavender are your children with Ginny Weasley being their blood mother while Rowena Ravenclaw is their magical mother." Shocking Blaise even more at the thought of his children being the magical Heirs of one of the Hogwarts Founders.

"Dean, Blaise" Harry said getting Dean's attention who was mildly panicking at having a son and Blaise who was lost in his Slytherin side thinking of the advantages of having two daughters as Heirs of Ravenclaw, "I have spent almost two years making sure that these children lived through their magical birth fully formed and without defects from the potion Ginny used to abort them. I then made sure that the children were safe from the war and the manipulations of other's. Since I protected them as a true mother would, I named them."

"Blaise, the one in pale green is Francesca Josephine Zabini after both your grandmother and mother. The one in lavender is Rosaline Juliet Zabini named after the women that your ancestor Romeo Montague was in love with." Harry smirked as Blaise groaned. Blaise had told him it was his father's family that Shakespeare had based his play off of. Harry always thought it was funny that Blaise was somewhat embarrassed by the play because it showed Romeo as a hopeless romantic and a failure to the family motto, Love em' and Leave em'.

Blaise guessed he could only be happy that Harry hadn't named his children after his other ancestor Casanova and his supposed lovers.

"Dean before I tell you the name of your child I will tell you what I leave you in my Will. I Hadrian Jacobus Peverell also known as Harry James Potter leave to Dean Andrew Thomas the title of the Earl of Lionshead, Potter Manor, the entire Potter Estate and the Potter Vault filled with 34 million galleons as Dean Andrew Thomas is the only son of Icarus Charlemagne Lovett bastard son of Charlemagne Octavius Potter and Lynette Caroline Lovett."

People weren't really paying attention to this latest bombshell their minds still on the previous mind boggling revelations, but Dean had his full attention on Harry with tears falling down his cheeks as he felt a strong force of magic rushing over him, claiming him as the last living Potter. Seamus was beside his best friend trying to comfort Dean in his time of need.

"Dean, take my name and continue the Potter Legacy and know truthfully that had my grandfather, father or I knew of you sooner you would have been welcomed into the family the very minute we found out. I only found out a month before my death when I made my Will. Will you become Dean Icarus Potter? Named for your father and the Potter family as is tradition." Harry asked with a quite strength.

"Yes, cousin." Dean said as wipe tears from his eyes.

"Then I welcome you to the family cousin and I would like to introduce you to Charlemagne Jacobus Potter your son. May he carry a piece of his grandfather and great grandfather along with his uncle and cousin. We look after own." Harry smiled at the family he never knew he had.

"Dean if I could have I would have given you everything the I had but the Gryffindor and Peverell line has Family Laws that state any born from a bastard line cannot inherit but I do hope that you are happy with the Potter Fortune and Name."

"Yes" Dean laughed. He was deliriously happy. He had a child but he now had a way to care for it and he had a family history he never had before. It was sad that he lost his cousin before they could form any family bonds but at least they were friends.

Harry yelled, "If everyone will pay attention so we can get through this as quickly as possible, please."

When everyone was once again focused on him, he started, "Molly the little girl in yellow is Margaret Eloise Weasley. She is your granddaughter and if you wish you will have full rights to her as Michael Corner and his parents signed their rights away. She is named after you and Helga Hufflepuff's daughter Eloise Hufflepuff as little Maggie here is a magical Heir to the Hufflepuff line. Do you accept her?"

Molly jumped up and grabbed the precious little girl and held her closely while crying, "Of course I do. My first grandchild. She is so adorable, how could I not claim her." Molly cooed gently to auburn hair girl in her arms.

"Well then to Remus Lupin I leave five hundred thousand galleons and the Marauder Hideaway along with the surrounding 800 acre forest and my father's and godfather's prank journal's. I also leave you with copies of every book owned by the Blacks, the Potter's, the Gryffindor's, and the Peverell. I love you Uncle and hope this may easy your burden even if only a little." Harry said softly to Remus who was crying brokenly in Nymphadora Tonks arms.

"Thanks' cub and I love you to." Remus said choking on his own tears.

"To Andromeda Tonks nee Black I reinstate you into the family and name you Duchess of Blackbriar and leave you the entire Black Family Vault filled with 41 million galleons, seven seats on the Wizengamot and what is left of the Black Estate. As a close relative of Bellatrix Lastrange nee Black you can reclaim her dowry and add it back to the family fortune before it passes onto the new Lastrange Heir."

"To Neville Longbottom I leave copies of every Herbology book I own along with Potter London Greenhouses."

"To Luna Lovegood I leave to you copies of every book I own on magical creatures and 15,000 galleons with the hope that you find the crumple-horned snorkack and prove everyone wrong."

"To Argus Filch I leave to you a small cottage in Scotland attached to a small farm in thanks for saving Lavender Brown a true friend at the battle of Hogwarts. I hope your retirement is kid free."

"To Amelia Bones and Susan Bones I leave you Bones Family Heirlooms that came into my family through marriage many years ago. It is only right that they are return to the last of the Bones family."

"To Madam Promfey I leave you a hundred thousand galleons and my thanks for always taking care of me."

"To Hermione Granger I leave a hundred thousand galleons and copies of every book I own. Try not to drown in books Mione."

"Finally to Albus Dumbledore and Ron Weasley" Harry paused as Ron and Dumbledore's eyes lit up with greed and lust for power, "I leave you both with thirty silver sickles and name you traitors to the Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor and Black families. So I say it, so Mote it be."

Everyone was slightly shocked that Harry had left his mentor and best friend with basically nothing. They would have been more stunned but with all the bombshells dropped today, they were wore out and just wanted to get through the rest of the day and go to sleep.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Aftermath and Dumbledore's Downfall. Ron will also get a more vindictive comeuppance soon. A new filler will probably be out after I get further along in the original story. **

**I want to thank reviewer's who gave me some wonderful suggestions and ideas on Haru's and Naru's animal form. I Still have not completely committed to any animal as of yet but my decision will be out in my next chapter.**

**I am also very sorry if this chapter is long winded. I just couldn't find a good stopping point.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think! Good or Bad, I'm opened to both just try to be civil about it and keep the rudeness down.**

**Thanks Minna-san **


End file.
